


Power Play

by VairaSmythe



Series: Star Crossed Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I have them use the green/yellow/red system, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Spanking, and again, enjoy, it's here because I'm a horny mofo, this isn't here because it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairaSmythe/pseuds/VairaSmythe
Summary: Coran and Vaira take on the roles of Slave Trader and Captive Slave. Green/Yellow/Red safewords are used. Aftercare mentioned but not shown.





	Power Play

Coran entered the room, ignoring the woman on the bed. She was tied up, gagged. With a slip of a cotton dress and little else. Nothing else, actually. All according to plan. The woman called to him from behind her cloth gag, pleading. A fire crackled on screen, and he made his was over to the chairs around it, pouring himself a drink. He watched the aqua liquid swirl around the glass before taking a sip. Strong stuff. He sat to enjoy it. He heard the red head's movement on the bed, no doubt the ropes around her ankles and wrists were getting to her. He took another sip, and it burned down his throat pleasantly. The woman’s muffled cries soon became too much, and he turned angrily.  
“Will you shut up?”  
More muffled noises, a bit more subdued this time. She clearly wanted to talk to him. It might be the only way to get some peace and quiet while keeping her alive. He sighed, walking over.  
“This had better be good.” He yanked the taut fabric away from her mouth and she gasped for a proper breath.  
“Well, spit it out.”  
“Please, where are you taking me?”  
“You haven’t figured it out yet?” A slow smile crept over his face, “You’re off to the slave market. Pretty thing like you would fetch a decent price. You’ll last a month at most.”  
“N-no, please-”  
“Be silent.” He stood, yanking the gag, drawing her up with it, “This is why I don’t take slaves myself.”  
“What if I make it worth your while? Sir?” She asked desperately before he could replace the fabric.  
He paused.  
“Explain.”  
She licked her lips nervously, “I was a maid, sir, I could take care of your estate.”  
“I have all the help I could want.”  
“Are you married, sir?”  
His eyes grew dark, hand raising to strike, “You dare to-”  
“I could warm your bed, sir.”  
His hand paused, and lowered as he looked her over. She did make a pretty sight, tousled red hair and ample hips. She seemed to be more than ready to make the deal. However...  
“What makes you think you could satisfy me?” He frowned, “I have yet to find someone that could.”  
“I would like a chance to try, sir.” She shifted on the bed and Coran couldn’t help but watch her barely covered legs.  
“I think you’ll enjoy it, sir.”  
She had enough spark to speak up against him.  
Maybe she would do... for tonight.  
“What’s your name, slave?”  
“Vaira, sir.”  
“Well, Vaira... I’ll see if you’re worth considering. There’s a lot of money to be made for your pound of flesh. If you run, you will be taken. My men are all over the ship.”  
She bit her lip, eyes downcast, “I understand.”  
“What was that?”  
“I understand, sir.”  
“Better.”  
He stood back, watching her squirm under his gaze.  
“Are you a virgin, slave?”  
“N-no, sir.”  
“Good, maybe you won’t shriek until you’ve a good reason to.” He pulled a knife out of his boot, “Don’t try to run.”  
She nodded, and he cut away the gag. He contemplated her ropes but decided against it.  
“Open your mouth.”  
She complied, hesitantly.  
“Good little bitch.” He stuck two fingers in her mouth, hooking them behind her bottom teeth to guide her forward. She closed her lips around them, bobbing once the fingers unhooked. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on her bare shoulder. One hand undid his trousers, fisting his half mast.  
“Be a really good bitch for me.”  
Her ankles were tied together, as were her wrists - forcing her to be on all fours.  
He paused, “Bite me and you will die here and now, slave.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Get to it.”  
She eyed his member a moment, similar to a human’s cock but with ridges underneath and significant... girth. Unsure, she stuck her tongue out, tracing up the bumps. A hand in her hair now.  
“Are you a good girl, or a little bitch?”  
“What would you like me to be, sir?”  
He smiled down at her, the way a wolf would look at a rabbit. A tasty meal. He pulled her hair, forcing her against him.  
“I think you’ll be my good girl tonight, Vaira.”  
A small noise escaped her, and it sounded... lustful.  
“Open up girl, it’s not going to suck itself.”  
She rocked forward on her palms, taking the tip inside her mouth. He growled, asking if she really wanted to gain her relative freedom, or if it was just a dumb girl’s plea. She took in as much of him as she could, speeding up. Her mouth was like liquid fire, she clearly had done this before. His plan worked. Too well? He yanked her back by her hair, throwing her backwards on the bed.  
“I said ‘satisfy’ not ‘jack off’ I could do that myself.”  
“Please, sir, I can do better. Tell me what you want. Sir.”  
“Sit there and be silent.”  
He started disrobing, letting everything fall to the floor unceremoniously. He nodded to the foot of the bed, and she scrambled there quickly, watching him. His knife he held up, getting in close.  
“I’m going to undo your bonds. If you displease me, there will be consequences - do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good.” He flicked through the rope around her wrists, leaving the ankles for extra security. He flopped onto the bed, gesturing up and down his body. “You want to be taken to my house instead of some alien’s with five dicks? You better satisfy me.”  
“What do you mean by-”  
“Figure it out.” He grit, angry eyes washing over her.  
She watched him a moment before nodding. Vaira came up between his legs, arms placed on either side of his torso. Her head bent to his chest and she kissed and licked her way up to his neck, nibbling lightly at the skin there.  
“I don’t think you’re trying.”  
He felt her huff of annoyance on his neck, and let it slide when her teeth found his earlobe. Oh, yes. She traced around the pointed ear, and his hands gripped her ass as she did. She gasped as his fingers dug into her skin, the noise sending a jolt to his toes.  
“You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, sir.” She murmured, “I’m a good girl.”  
“Good... I’m your king, your master, right now - so act like it.”  
Her hands slid up his arms, caressing them as she moved back down his torso, tongue flicking over his nipples. His breath caught as teeth grazed one before moving to the other, hands lightly skimming over his skin - bringing goosebumps to the surface.  
“That’s better, Vaira.” He murmured, “Just be good, see what a good bitch you can be?”  
She bit the side of him, hard. This was not a sexy nibble. He growled down at her and she shrunk back, realizing her error. His hand came down on her throat and pushed her into the bed.  
“Do you have a death wish, bitch?” He leaned into her ear, “Colour?”  
“Yellow.” She wheezed slightly, and he gave her more wiggle room. She whispered ‘green’ before he continued.  
“Do you have a death wish, bitch?”  
“No, sir.” She managed, “I don’t know what I was thinking. Sir.”  
“I think you were getting back at me calling you a bitch. Is that correct?”  
“N-no sir, I-”  
“Lying bitch. I thought you were a good girl.” He shook his head, “Bad bitches get beaten, Vaira.”  
He pulled her over his lap, pushing her shoulders down so she didn’t have a lot of leverage. His hand pulled back and WHACK! He slapped her ass and she cried out. Another WHACK! and another, and another, and another.  
“Colour?”  
“Green.”  
WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!  
He made sure to spank her all over her ass, not ruining one spot in particular. Her skin was bright red now, and he wondered how much more she could take. His hand came up again and before it made contact-  
“Yellow.”  
His hand altered directions mid-swing, landing on her thigh instead.  
“Are you ready to play nice now, Vaira?” His hand smoothed over the abused skin softly.  
“Y-yes, sir.”  
“Good.” He flipped her onto her back, licking his lips at the sight of her light blue nightie. “You look good enough to eat.”  
“S-Sir?”  
Coran pinned her wrists above her head, teeth nipping at her neck. She wiggled, trying to break free. He bit harder, eliciting a gasp. That would do, he thought, falling to her barely covered breasts, letting go of her wrists. He pulled the shift down, uncovering the pert skin and flicking his tongue over the peaks. Vaira moaned beneath him, hands carding through his hair.  
“Did I say,” he bit down gently, “You could move your hands?”  
“N-no, sir, I just, you just... felt so good, sir.”  
“Is that so?” He chuckled against her skin, “You’re not a bitch or a good girl are you?”  
“N-no sir.”  
“You’re a little vixen.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
He swiped his tongue across her nipple, barely touching her. Her hands made fists above her head before relaxing again. A hand trailed up her thigh, brushing against her core and she froze a moment under his touch.  
“Relax, Vixen, I might be keeping you after all.”  
“Really, sir?”  
He slid two fingers against her folds, ignoring the movement of her hips. She was slick with need. He brought his hand up to taste her and a smile tugged at his lips as she bit her lip, watching him.  
“Maybe.” His fingers returned to her folds, “I suspect you make music when you’re being fucked. Am I right, Vixen?”  
“Yes, sir. But,” She bit her lip, unsure if she should say it.  
“But?”  
“I can’t fake it well, sir.”  
“You won’t have to with me, Vixen.” He nipped at her ribcage, and she jolted slightly. “On that you have my word.”  
“The word of a slave trader?” His eyes snapped to hers and the look of horror was there, plain as day.  
“The word of your master, you miserable whelp.”  
His fingers slid inside her and she inhaled sharply. Coran growled, bringing her tied ankles to one shoulder, guiding himself into her with his slick fingers.  
“That would have been good for both of us, you ungrateful fox. Now I just have to take what I want.”  
She shrieked inside her mouth, not wanting him to hear. He moved against her, and her jaw began to slacken. He leaned over her, smirking.  
“Remember you said you couldn’t fake it, Vixen?”  
“Y-y-yes? S-sir?”  
“Sing for me.”  
He doubled his efforts and she did sing for him, each gasp and moan becoming longer, and higher. He pulled out, and she whined - unsure why he was leaving.  
“On your hands and knees.”  
She complied, head in the mattress, hands spreading her entrance for him. He chuckled something about her being in heat before sliding into her. She moaned into the blankets, and he pulled her up by her shoulder, rocking against her.  
“You like that, Vixen?”  
“Y-yes, sir.”  
“Call me ‘master’, Vixen.”  
“Yes, master.”  
He kissed her shoulder, “Good girl.”  
He moved against her, one arm across her chest, the other over her waist and hips, rubbing her clit in small circles. Tiny moans escaped her until his hand came up to her throat and her moans deepened at the sensation.  
“Colour?”  
“Green. Green, green, green.”  
He gave her neck a light squeeze, “Sing for me, Vixen.”  
“Yes, master.”  
He began moving faster, slamming into her to get her to hit the high octaves. His fingers flicked her clit as she keened, and her moans soon came with tightening walls.  
“Cor- Master- I’m going to - to-”  
“Come for me, Vixen.”

She did as she was bid, calling his name as she did. Her inner walls clamped down with her release, taking him with her. He pulled out of her, cock slick with both their juices, and let her fall to the mattress.  
“I think I’ll keep you, Vixen.”  
“Yes, master. Please.”  
Coran kissed the tip of her nose, and Vaira blinked up at him before smiling.  
“Scene end?” She asked.  
“Scene end.”  
“That was really nice, Coran,” She let out a sigh, “but I have to say the spanking was a little too much in one spot.”  
“I’m sorry, kara,” He kissed her lips, laying beside her, “I was trying to cover more area.”  
“I know, maybe a few less lashes?”  
“Agreed.” He smiled, “You were a feisty slave in that scene, weren’t you?”  
“I wanted you to be my master,” she stifled a yawn, “Thanks for checking in on me though, that choking that one time was a bit too rough. I know it’s hard to find the right place-”  
“No kidding.” He laughed, “I worry it’s too much for you.”  
“I wanted it.”  
“I know, I know,” He kissed her again, “I don’t like calling you a bitch, even when we play in scenes like that.”  
“I’m not really big on it either but it... sets the mood?”  
“Hmmm... maybe we can find a different word.” He paused, “How do you want your aftercare, kara?”  
“Can we have a bath? My poor ass hurts, and I am all sweaty.”  
“Of course.” He kissed her forehead, “Are you grounded?”  
“Mostly.” He reached out and rubbed her arms, “Tell me what scene you want to do next time.”  
“Vaira, just having you is enough for me.”  
“Coran, I know... but you don’t have another fantasy?”  
“Well...”  
“Yes?”  
“What if... I was the captive next time?”  
She watched his face a moment before smiling, “I think we can arrange that.”  
“But...” He sat up, “I need a break from head games for awhile. Come now, let’s draw you a bath. Can you stand?”  
“I think so. Thank you for that, kara.”  
He smiled at the Altean name for 'my heart' and 'my completion' coming from her lips. She was slowly filtering out her usual 'hon', and 'sweetie' in favour of his language and it made his heart swell. This woman left everything she knew for him and he tried to look at her every morning with fresh eyes. What an amazing person that loved him as he loved her.  
“Anything for you, Vaira. I had fun too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it super obvious I didn't have a beta reader? I literally whipped this one up in my head at work then went home and typed it up @_@ I couldn't contain myself... Beta readers are welcome, if you're interested!


End file.
